Boil
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Juvia blows off some steam with an unlikely person... [cracky smutshot, upgraded into cracky sorta harem fic-thing]
1. Steam Power

**Boil**

A _Fairy Tail _smutlet

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_crackpairing pwp XD_)

* * *

Juvia Lockster moaned, unable to contain her pleasure. Ecstasy wracked her body, making her swell and gush in carnal bliss. Her cheeks were bright red, shame heavy upon her conscience.

"Ohhhh, Gray-sama..." she groaned piteously, tongue lolling out of her mouth. Her breasts were being mashed into the tabletop, nipples grinding lewdly and agonizingly against the rough, unpolished wood grain. "Ohhhh, Gray-sama...!" she repeated more loudly, cheeks nigh fluorescent as her nude, curvaceous body roiled and quaked, shifting upredictably here and there between water and flesh.

A hand impacted sharply with her rump, making Juvia's eyes widen. "Ahhhn!" she squealed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She moaned lewdly. "Oh, Gray-sama... I am so sorry...!"

Her blood boiled in her veins at the feeling of what was inside her. Juvia's lily was stretched out painfully, every inch of her womanhood screaming out in torturous, orgasmic pleasure. In the throes of ecstasy, she cast her head wildly this way and that, shamelessly moaning, panting and whimpering as she was fucked from behind.

"Juvia is such a dirty whore..." she mewled, looking and sounding truly pathetic. "She can't believe that she is doing this with somebody other than he Gray-sama... O, what a slut Juvia is...❤"

She let out a loud wail, coming forcefully.

The man inside her twitched.

"Ah, man that feels good..." groaned Natsu Dragneel, naked as a lark and violating his rival's stalker, bending her over a table in the Fairy Tail guild hall in the middle of the night. "Damn, why didn't nobody ever tell me there was something you could do with girls that was even MORE fun than fighting...? Ngh!"

He grunted, feeling Juvia's insides bubble and boil at the touch of his burning erection, fire magic mixing with water magic to create a whole lot of steam. Juvia's whole body was boiling as Natsu fucked her, and Natsu for his part was feeling curiously quenched in an indescribable way as he passed his heat into her body. It was a thoroughly satisfying sensation, like getting back up on your feet after an awesome fight just to go another round against an even tougher opponent.

Juvia writhed lewdly beneath Natsu, moaning lewdly, gasping and wailing in absolute ecstasy. Natsu groaned and grunted, thrusting ravenously into the rain woman's magnificent pussy.

"Fuck...!" hissed the latter. "I think I'm gonna...!"

"Ahhn!" moaned the former. "Gray-sama... please forgive Juvia's unfaithfulness...!"

The two of them came, momentarily losing control of their magic.

The guild all but exploded, like a pressure cooker set too high. Billowing steam blew out the windows with a tremendous force, a magic power comparable to a unison raid being unleashed in their simultaneous orgasm.

* * *

A/N: NaJu would probably a very dangerous pairing, with all of that steam power. XD

**Updated:** 2-11-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	2. Repercussions

**Boil**

A _Fairy Tail_ smutlet

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_how did this wind up getting a second part?_)

* * *

Makarov seethed silently, glowering at the two troublemakers seated before him. Even with his diminutive stature, he still managed to cut a remarkably imposing figure. His eyes were narrowed, teeth grit.

"You two..." he muttered. "What the hell did you do...?"

Natsu laughed, utterly unconcerned.

"Me and Juvia were fucking!" he said, crude and blunt. "I guess we got a little carried away."

These words caused the blue-haired water witch to blush intensely, and stare down fixedly at her toes.

Makarov's eye twitched.

"Carried away...?" he muttered. "YOU BLEW UP HALF OF THE GUILD!" He gestured at their surroundings, which were mostly rubble.

Juvia's blush deepened. She squeaked weakly, whimpering. But then she looked up, her eyes intense and her jaw firmly set. Although her cheeks were still as red as tomatoes.

"Do not blame Natsu-sama!" she cried out in the dragon slayer's defense. "Juvia is the one who seduced him! Juvia is the only one who should be punished!" she insisted loudly. "Also Juvia would like Natsu-sama to be the one punishing her!"

Makarov's eye twitched again.

"LIKE HELL!" he roared. "You two are just a couple of horny teenagers! But that doesn't change the fact that you wrecked the guild! If you can't control yourselves, then you'll just have to be suspended until you learn how!"

Natsu blinked.

"Eh?" he said. "S-suspended?"

He stared blankly at Master Makarov.

A beat.

"IT WAS ALL JUVIA'S IDEA!" he exclaimed, jabbing a finger in the rain woman's direction. A finger which just so happened to jab into the side of her ample bosom, causing her to blush and squeal.

"Ohhh, Natsu-sama! Punish Juvia harder~❤" she wiggled her hips, promptly scooting herself up right next to the fire wizard. She rubbed her body against his, causing steam to start billowing out from between them.

Natsu for his part quickly began drooling, his own eyes becoming intently glued to Juvia's figure.

Makarov snapped.

"OUT! OUT, OUT, OUT!" he bellowed. "UNTIL YOU TWO HORNDOGS LEARN HOW TO CONTROL YOUR DAMN LIBIDOS, YOU'RE SUSPENDED FROM THE GUILD!"

Natsu blanched, horrified. Juvia, however, simply stuck her tongue out at Makarov.

"Fine!" she said. "Natsu-sama and Juvia will just start their own guild! A guild of just the two of us, where we can make love whenever we want!"

Natsu was still pale, staring uncomprehendingly at Makarov.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, DAMMIT!" snapped the elderly wizard, thoroughly steamed. "BUT UNTIL YOU CAN CONTROL YOURSELVES, I DON'T WANT TO SEE THE TWO OF YOU ANYWHERE NEAR FAIRY TAIL! GODDAMMIT!" he swore. "LOOK AT MY BEAUTIFUL GUILD! IT WAS ONLY JUST FIXED UP, YOU BRATS!"

Juvia blew a raspberry at Makarov, and dragged Natsu away by his hand.

The dragon slayer was still in shock.

But Juvia knew just how to perk her Natsu-sama right back up!

* * *

A/N: Apparently I somehow wrote a second part of this. What? I don't even know.

**Updated: **2-21-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	3. Gossip and Anger

**Boil**

A _Fairy Tail_ smutlet

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_longer than the others, but mostly unsmutty_)

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia felt inexplicably irritable that day, as she sipped at her Irish cocoa. She was glowering darkly, seated at the counter of the bar in the secondary guild hall up on the hill, the one Fairy Tail had been using when she and the others had first returned after those seven years in stasis on Sirius Island.

A ruddy flush tinged the blonde's fair cheeks, her usually warm blue eyes looking colder than ice right then. She was growling under her breath, hackles raised almost unconsciously as she glared at the rest of the world. She was wearing her favorite white and blue blouse, ample bosom mashed carelessly onto the counter top as the lass slumped half-drunkenly over her hot cocoa.

Next to her, on either side, sat Cana Alberone and Erza Scarlet. The former had a pinkish dusting across her dusky cheeks as she drank heartily from a flagon thrice the size of her own head, her cleavage and bust shown off generously to the rest of the world by a "shirt" that was scarcely more than a bikini top. The latter was chewing pensively on the last remnants of a strawberry cake that had originally been as large as Cana's beer, the vast quantity of calories most likely going straight to either her magic reserves or her bust.

The armored redhead was the first of the three to speak.

"So Master Makarov suspended Natsu and Juvia, huh?"

The brunette, Cana, nodded cheerfully. She grinned wide and lusty, letting out a hearty chortle.

"Way I hear it, they're the ones who blew up the guild hall," she said, shaking her head and grinning.

One of Lucy's eyes twitched, but she continued to darkly and silently nurse her Irish cocoa.

Erza frowned softly, thoughtfully at this. "Strange," she said. "I can imagine Natsu doing something like that, but _Juvia__?_ Are you sure that's right?"

She eyed Cana curiously.

The buxom lush smirked knowingly. Her eyes twinkled brightly with mischief and mirth.

"Well, a girl can only moon over a guy for so long," said Miss Alberone faux-wisely, "before she starts to get bored. Even a girl as stubborn as Juvia can only take so much of being ignored before she decides to move on..."

She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

The twitch in Lucy's eye grew noticeably more severe. The knuckles of her right hand became white, clenching tightly onto the handle of her warm, frothy mug.

Erza's eyes widened, becoming vaguely cat-like. Her cheeks reddened a little, and she stared at Cana with her mouth hanging wide open.

"You don't mean..." Miss Scarlet murmured.

Cana's smirk widened, and she nodded. Leaning back in her stool, she puffed out her chest and stretched her arms up over her head. Her bosom swelled suggestively, and the drunken witch eyed both Lucy and Erza with a dangerously affectionate gleam in her eyes.

"Yup," she said, feigning a yawn. "Apparently our little Juvia got over the Ice King by moving on to a nice, hot tamale." She winked.

Erza blushed a little, thoughts of a no doubt _extremely _perverse nature going through her head.

"Is...is that why...?" she asked, a touch hesitant. "Or, rather... is it... _how_ the guild hall...?"

Cana nodded, beaming at Erza.

"Yup~!" she chirped, holding up a finger for the lovely, buxom swordsman. "Those two were apparently going at it like a couple of rabbits right there in the middle of the guild!"

Lucy's mug of Irish cocoa exploding, showering her and the other two with the hot, chocolatey, alcoholic beverage. Mirajane came right onto the scene, and started to unconcernedly wipe up the mess.

Lifting her head slowly up off the table, Lucy craned her neck loosely and somewhat erratically to _look_ at Cana.

The glare on the blonde's face was black enough to sober up even that notorious lush.

Lucy glared for several seconds without letting up, veins throbbing visibly in her forehead. Those sky blue eyes were cast into shadow, and gleaming with a baleful light. Her lips were curled back almost of their own accord, baring the blonde's teeth in a decidedly vicious snarl.

Erza and Cana promptly excused themselves from the counter, both of them immediately and conveniently remembering some important business they needed to take care of.

Far, _far_ away from Lucy.

* * *

A/N:This has gotten an utterly absurd number of reviews, for how short it is. 24 reviews at 1,155 words? That's nearly two reviews for every hundred words. Haha, which is just crazy. XD

Keep it up, guys! :D

Hehe, and I'm honestly mostly ambivalent to NaLu, but it's obvious that there is _something_ there, and of course that _something_ would make Lucy very sour if Natsu ever did anything like he did in this fic. ;3

**Updated: **2-26-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	4. Pressure Cooker

**Boil**

A _Fairy Tail_ smutlet

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_this one is basically a thousand words of smut ;3_)

* * *

Juvia had the most delightfully shameful expression on her face, taking Natsu's manhood into her mouth. Her cheeks were puffed out and ruddy, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head, as she pleasured her dismayed beloved.

The buxom, blue-haired water witch was naked, kneeling down before Natsu. They were in the dragon slayer's shack, the fire mage seated at the end of his bed with his pants down and his vest discarded. Natsu's muscles rippled sublimely beneath his skin, powerful and lean, hard and sculpted.

Juvia wiggled her butt for Natsu, letting the round and supple cheeks bounce and jiggle this way and that for his viewing pleasure as she stroked the base of his shaft and fondled his potent, burning balls. Juvia's lips and fingers were bubbling, simmering and boiling at the touch of the pink-haired wizard's cock. Steam rose to wrap around her head as she serviced him.

Despite the mess and disorder of the shack, the only thing Juvia's eyes were on was Natsu's body, his magnificent body that could make her feel so _hot_ at just the slightest touch. She raked her baby blues adoringly up and down his naked, muscular torso as she went down on him, sucking and slurping on his big, rigid dick.

"Gah..." Natsu groaned weakly, feeling Juvia curl her tongue around the head of his penis, the muscle moving so _interestingly_ against him as it boiled from the sheer heat of his manhood. He bucked his hips dumbly, thrusting himself further into Juvia's mouth.

She let out a muffled squeal, her eyes infinitesimally widening at the suddenness of this movement, but then she smiled. The blush of her cheeks was pink and rosy, and she _blew_ on Natsu's penis, a good third of the member shoved in to nearly right down her throat.

A gout of flame erupted from the skin of Natsu's exposed shaft, and he came as molten fire into Juvia's mouth. The rain woman let out a wail of shameful pleasure, Natsu's fiery seed shooting into her belly.

Steam exploded from her body, the heat of a Fire Dragon Slayer's sperm causing her insides to boil most literally.

Natsu's house was turned into a sauna.

Juvia smiled, removing her mouth at last from Natsu's large and meaty cock. She licked her lips, her body quickly reforming.

"Did that please you, Natsu-sama?" she asked him eagerly, her eyes wide and starry and worshipful. "Does Natsu-sama enjoy being serviced by this naughty Juvia-chan?"

Weakly, still a little fuzzy from afterglow, Natsu gave her a grin and a nod.

"Yeah..." he grunted. "Feels great..."

Juvia beamed, blushing and squealing. She hopped up to her feet, causing her breasts to bounce violently.

"Eeee, that makes Juvia so happy!" Juvia gushed, wiggling her hips. "Oooh, Juvia loves Natsu-sama so much❤" she purred. "Please, Natsu-sama, give Juvia-chan every last drop of your seed! Make hot, passionate love to your cute and sexy little Juvia-chan until you forget all about Fairy Tail❤"

She then smiled lustily, and crawled onto the bed with Natsu. She pushed him gently down, allowing her to straddle him. She took his manhood inside of her, greedily spreading the lips of her pussy to swallow up every last inch of his hardness.

She moaned lewdly, and leaned forward briefly to give the dragon slayer a hungry, passionate kiss on the lips. He moaned into her mouth, feeling her tongue attend to his with all the care and reverence of a pilgrim cleaning a holy relic. She ravenously tasted every inch of Natsu's mouth, lewdly swabbing his palate with her tongue.

After several seconds, she pulled back slowly, a thick thread of saliva still connecting her and Natsu's tongues. Both of them were red in the face, panting and hot with desire.

She smiled at him adoringly, leaning back to mount her weight directly and squarely onto his pelvis, making Natsu groan. She squealed a little bit, feeling his cock throb and twitch inside of her.

"Ohhh, Natsu-sama..." she cooed lustfully, smiling at the salmon-haired dragon slayer. "Juvia will make everything aaaaall better, just for you~❤"

Then she began to rock her hips up and down.

Natsu groaned, forgetting all his troubles as Juvia proceeded to ride him long and hard. She bobbed her buxom, curvaceous, voluptuous body up and down on his burning horn, impaling herself willfully on his rapacious manhood. Her hips smacked wetly, obscenely against his, making a most sensual chorus in time with her whimpers and moans.

Natsu laid back and let Juvia do her thing. It felt so incredible that even the headstrong dragon slayer did not wish to interrupt his partner. He let her grind that wet, juicy cunt on his stiff, aching cock. He watched her ample breasts bob up and down playfully, lewdly, lagging ever a second or two behind the rest of Juvia. Her generous, doughy buttocks smacked his thighs vulgarly with every downward plunge, and her pussy squelched audibly with every upward jerk.

She clamped down tightly on his throbbing erection, feeling it pulse and twitch against her burning hot, sopping wet inner walls. She moaned loudly, feeling the pleasure shoot through her body as she ravaged her innermost places upon Natsu's hard and unyielding sex. She threw her head from side to side, unable to control herself under the onslaught of immense carnal pleasure.

"Ahhhhhh!" Juvia screamed at the last, unable to hold it in any longer. "Natsu-sama! I'm coming...!"

Natsu gasped, feeling her pussy squeeze his dick like a silken vise. He howled, feeling himself at the brink of ecstasy.

"Fuck...!" he grunted. "Me too! I'm gonna...!"

They came.

Natsu's shack exploded.

And somewhere back in Magnolia proper, outside the ruins of the Fairy Tail guild hall, Happy wondered just where the heck everybody had gone and disappeared to.

* * *

A/N: The longest chapter yet, and like the first it's just a shameless NaJu lemon ending on a silly joke. XD

By the by, I have a poll concerning this story up in my profile... And also, if any of y'all are into _Gintama_, maybe check out some of the stuff I've written for that? And even if you aren't, why not check out the series itself? It's a smaller fandom, but _Gintama_ is crazy fucking awesome and deserves way more love than it gets.

Especially in regards to certain favorite characters of mine. Sigh. *sweatdrop*

**Updated: **3-2-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	5. Seething Lucy

**Boil**

A _Fairy Tail_ smutlet

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_vive le harems, i guess!_)

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia had a dark, irritable expression on her face as she stormed down the narrow, winding forest road to the shack where her closest male friend lived. A black aura proceeded from the buxom blue-eyed blonde, her feet thumping thunderously against the beaten dirt path as she walked. Lucy's chest was bouncing up and down inside her blouse from the force of her feet's wrathful stamping.

Sapphire eyes were hooded in shadow as the furious young woman made her way towards Natsu and Happy's shared domicile, the rumor of her approach setting birds to alight fearfully from their roosts in a clamor of harsh crowing and beating wings. The forest went still and silent around her, any animals which would have been present instinctively fleeing at her onset.

Lucy's criminally short skirt swayed and fluttered racily in the breeze whipped up by the motion of her arms, which swung stiffly back and forth as she stomped ahead and muttered darkly under her breath.

Honestly, if the girl had paused to wonder exactly _why_ she was so irritated by the news of Natsu and Juvia's coupling, she probably would have been too abashed to go anywhere near the salmon-haired dragon slayer or his water mage squeeze. But as it were, Lucy was simply too preoccupied with her angry thoughts to think clearly.

"Stupid Natsu..." she grumbled under her breath. "What's he think he's doing... hooking up with that _ame-onna_ slut... that thick-headed idiot... too good for her... deserves better..."

Erza and Cana peered out at Lucy from the trees behind and to the left of her. On the opposite side of the forest path, Mirajane and her little sister Lisanna had also secreted themselves away.

The redhead shared a knowing look with the brunette, who nodded and smirked. The white-haired sisters continued to watch Lucy, one with amusement, one with something almost akin to envy crossed with dread and sprinkled lightly with regret. They could hear well enough to make out the general content of Lucy's mutterings, this group of four having decided to follow after the girl to keep her from doing anything she might regret later on.

Or, in the perceptive and mischievous Mirajane and Cana's cases, to encourage Lucy to go ahead with something that she might regret NOT doing, later on.

So they followed Lucy all the way through the forest, keeping four sets of eyes glued closely to the lovely and voluptuous lass's very nice back (-side, in Cana's case). They tailed her stealthily, shadowing the beautiful blonde's every buxomly bouncing step.

Right up until they reached the clearing with Natsu's shack.

Or.

Rather.

What was _left_ of it.

Lucy stared at the rubble. Her jaw went slack, her mouth agape. Sapphire eyes widened in disbelief as they peered through dense banks of lingering steam to behold a pair of familiar naked bodies enthusiastically engaging in some extremely erotic exercises.

Even Mirajane couldn't help but gawk a tiny bit at the ruins of Natsu and Happy's home. Cana, Erza, and Lisanna, for their parts, were more fixated upon the forms of Juvia and Natsu.

But Lucy was the one to voice the sentiment which weighed upon everyone's minds."W-wow..." she mumbled, cheeks bright red. "I never realized Natsu had such a big..." She trailed off, squealing girlishly, embarrassed.

And _that_ was when Natsu and Juvia finally stopped fucking long enough to realize that they had a guest.

"Oh, hey, Lucy!" greeted Natsu as cheerfully as ever. "Wanna join in?" he asked bluntly, as tactless as ever.

A fuse shorted out somewhere in the mortified blonde's head.

Numbly, dazedly, she nodded.

* * *

A/N: After a week of the poll being up, a bit more than half of all the votes, out of four choices, have gone towards making this a full blown harem fic. Hehe, I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less from you guys. Ohohoho! ;)

And, naturally, Lucy will probably be the first one to join up aside from Juvia. XD

**Updated: **3-9-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	6. Juvia's Resolution

**Boil**

A _Fairy Tail_ smutlet

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_the start of a NaJu harem, i guess_)

* * *

Natsu gestured eagerly for Lucy to come over, causing Juvia to blush and pout. The buxom bluenette water mage glowered cutely at the blushing blonde stellar spirit summoner, her eyes wide and cat-like, her cheeks pink and puffed out.

"I object to her joining in, Natsu-sama! She will try to steal your heart from Juvia-chan like she did with Gray-sama!" she declared. "I cannot allow that!"

Lucy's blush deepened, and she glared at Juvia.

"_Steal_ him?" she muttered lowly, reflexively, spurred into speaking by Juvia's words. She clenched her fists, and raised a hand to point accusingly at the nude rain woman. "Like hell! I'm the one who liked him first, dammit!"

Juvia gasped.

Erza, Mirajane, Cana, and Lisanna all held their breaths, staring transfixed at the unfolding drama.

Natsu blinked, and he scratched his head, screwing up his face in an expression of contemplation.

"Wait," he said slowly. "Are you talking about me, or Gray?"

Lucy's cheeks glowed a fiery red, and she snapped.

"I mean _YOU_, Natsu!" she shouted, face glowing violently erubescent. "You stupid, sexy knucklehead!"

A moment of silence passed, steam rising silently into the air.

Natsu looked at Lucy blankly for a long moment, his long, thick, dragon slayer dick twitching idly in anticipation.

Juvia blushed deeply, averting her gaze from Lucy. She looked down at Natsu's throbbing manhood, and whimpered a little sadly.

Erza, Mirajane, Cana, and Lisanna still held their breath all as one, utterly engrossed by the spectacle before them.

Natsu beamed.

"That's perfect, then!" he declared. "I don't really get what the big deal is, but if you like someone then it's alright to have sex with 'em, right?" He placed his hands on his hips, and let out a hearty, uproarious laugh.

Juvia, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Cana, and Lisanna all blushed at the blunt yet intriguing way the fire mage had put it.

"W-well, it's more complicated than that..." Lucy mumbled weakly, twiddling anxiously with her thumbs. "I... um... that is to say..."

Juvia interjected then with a determined look on her face.

"Do not try to weasel your way out of this!" she snapped at the blonde, her cheeks bright red. "If Natsu-sama wants you, then Juvia-chan will help him take you! If Juvia cannot be Natsu-sama's only lover, then she will just have to become the mistress of his harem!"

Lucy blinked, staring at the girl.

"Ah..." she said weakly, glancing at Natsu's nakedness and feeling undeniably aroused. "I... suppose I _did_ make a promise..." she murmured bashfully, shyly looking away from the dragon slayer's most impressive erection. She squeezed her thighs together, squealing a little and wriggling in place.

Erza, Mirajane, Cana, and Lisanna all blushed even deeper as Lucy stepped forward and shyly started to undress.

Cana got a nosebleed, ogling the blonde's goodly, round ass as she lowered her skirt, then her panties. Mirajane silently giggled, watching as Lucy slipped her blouse up over her head. Lisanna dropped a trembling hand down to her aching crotch when Lucy reached a hand back to undo her bra's straps.

And Erza licked her lips, ashamedly imagining that it was _herself_ in the blonde's shoes, when Natsu promptly pounced upon the buxom, fair Heartfilia and take her most ample breasts into faintly burning hands, pressing a smouldering manhood up into the summoner's womanly void and mashing hungry, ravening lips against Lucy's cutely whimpering mouth.

Lucy quickly abandoned all cares, melting nigh instantly into Natsu's rough and lustful embrace.

Juvia made do with a tentacle of her own water as she watched, jealous of Lucy but willing to honor her beloved's desires nonetheless.

Natsu didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

A/N: I actually caught back up on a bunch of manga, yesterday. _Fairy Tail_, _Bleach_, _Naruto_, _Hayate the Combat Butler_... still behind on _One Piece_, though. But I have been keeping up with _Gintama_ pretty well.

**Updated: **3-11-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	7. Disregard the Panic and Fear Mongering

**Regarding the so-called revival of SOPA...  
**

So, I recently got two PMs from random folks about SOPA 2014 or something like that. The first one, I looked into briefly but ignored after finding nothing of note.

But when I got the second one, my brain apparently decided to SCREW LOGICAL RESEARCH and PANICPANICPANIC.

Hence, **this:**

_"I don't really get what's going on, but apparently someone in Washington is trying to revive SOPA, or pass a similar bill, or something. There's a petition to stop it from passing, but it still needs forty thousand more signatures before the nineteenth. You should be able to find the petition easily enough by googling 'stop SOPA 2014'._

_And I guess this SOPA will allow companies to order the take down of anything they deem as "copyright infringing", and the blacklisting of users who upload such material, even if it is (for instance) nothing more than a negative review of a product or service._

_I don't know about anyone else, but that really ticks me off. I don't have anything in particular against big business, but that kind of censorship is something I oppose on pure principle._

_I dunno. Go sign that petition, and/or tell everyone you know about it. Or you will be cursed by the ghost of some guy you've never heard of._

_Or at least that's how people are making it sound._

_My brain refuses to parse legalese, personally, but anything that lets big businesses step on the little guy probably isn't any good. So go do something, I suppose."_

However, in hindsight I probably should have listened to my first reaction.

Just as a heads up, though, to those younger users who are going into a panicked flurry about this alleged act. I did a bit more research, following a heads up from helpful reviewer Sabaku Ookami, and found something rather embarrassing.

THERE IS NO SOPA 2014.

Herp-a-derp.

At least.

Not by that name. There ARE, of course, proposals in senate and the like that could, in theory, become the next SOPA.

However.

There is a very big difference between a proposal and a bill. There are, of course, plenty of things which threaten personal liberties and the like, and some even directed at the internet (like the loss of net neutrality).

Just.

SOPA is not one of them. The Stop Online Piracy Act is dead and buried.

So enough with all the panic. I got caught up in the heat of the moment, too, but there's nothing to worry about.

...well, no, that's probably inaccurate. This is the twenty-first century. There is ALWAYS something to worry about.

But. SOPA is not one of them.

**TTFN and R&R!**


	8. NaLu Raid

**Boil**

A _Fairy Tail_ smutlet

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_NaLu pr0n while others watch xP_)

* * *

It was incredible. Truly, unbelievably _magnificent_. While the circumstances were nothing like how Lucy would have hoped her first time would be, it was still a simply marvelous experience.

Her loins burned, a raging inferno of lust and desire threatening to consume every last fiber of her being. A massive intrusion bored deep into her womanly core, a pillar of solid _fire_ completely incinerating the aches of desire and emptiness. It filled her up completely, a warmth of the most wonderful sort, a heat which excited and aroused her.

Natsu's dick was enormous, to be sure. She could hardly imagine how he had been able to hide such a monster in his shorts all this time. He filled her up completely, reaching to even the deepest corners of her heavenly chalice. Like a flame spreading through dry brush, his manhood seemed to reach out in every direction, inside her womanhood.

It consumed her, the heat of his loins. His fires swallowed her up, burning away every last fiber of the girl she had once been.

Natsu's fingers danced with tongues of red and gold, licking ravenously across her breasts as he kneaded and fondled them. His calloused palms burned magnificently against Lucy's stiff nipples. He curled his fingers deep into the rounded, doughy peaks and slopes of her bosom, dragging blunted talons of flesh and blood through the bountiful mountains of maidenly flesh. He dug lustful, burning furrows into the obscenely voluptuous curves of Lucy's body as he made ravenous, bestial love to her.

His breath smelt faintly sweet and pungent, like hickory smoke, as he kissed her. His lips blazed hotly against hers, a tongue of living flame eagerly plumbing the depths of her mouth. His spittle was hot in her mouth, like coffee or cocoa or tea. He tasted rich, and savory, and wonderfully _filling_.

Lucy's body melted happily into Natsu's lustful embrace. She found herself to be absolutely loving every second she spent joined with him, their bodies seeming fused at the hips as he thrust again and again into her womanhood with more and more force, building the strength and the furor of his ravishing as he groped his friend's huge breasts and kissed her full, rosy lips. Her round, doughy buttocks rippled lewdly with the shockwaves from his every ravenous plunge, bouncing and jiggling in plain view as he fucked her.

A certain beer-loving brunette was only barely able to stifle the lustful moans building up in her throat as she beheld the spectacle of her cute "little sister" doing such a naughty thing with Natsu. Blood dripped freely from her nostrils as she leered at the buxom blonde, licking her lips and imagining herself in either one's place.

Erza and Mirajane were sharing heated, flustered glances with one another as the session between Natsu and Lucy continued. Their sizable bosoms heaved (Erza now clad in a skintight spy catsuit) and their lovely cheeks blushed as they glanced with increasingly mounting intensity between themselves and the Lucy/Natsu/Juvia trio. Their eyes smouldered with undisguised lust.

And Lisanna was quietly whimpering, jealously wishing she were down there in Lucy's place, and embarrassedly feeling herself growing aroused as the dark, envious thoughts ran rampant through her snowy-locked head. She squeezed her legs tightly together, whimpering and rubbing her thighs one against the other, feeling the hot, wet _ache_ in her pussy as she beheld her Natsu's remarkable lovemaking prowess.

Juvia used her magic to thrust a tentacle of water furiously in and out of an aching, distended pussy, watching with undisguised arousal as her Natsu-sama had sex with Lucy. Her hands were rubbing and squeezing passionately at her ample, pillowy breasts, teasing and pleasing herself as she watched and watched and watched with unbreakable focus, shamefully fascinated by the spectacle before her.

"Ohhh, Natsu-sama...!" she moaned. "What a hopeless slut your Juvia-chan is, to be getting herself off from watching her Natsu-sama make love to another woman. Ohhhhh❤ Mmmmm❤" she moaned, plunging the thick tendril of water even faster and harder into herself.

Natsu saw this from the corner of his eye, and heard Juvia's words.

He didn't really get why it was, but apparently this really turned him on. His cock twitched sharply, thrust deep into Lucy's womanhood, its head mashed right up against her cervix. He shivered, and his balls shot out a load of hot seed. It kissed the blonde's womb, causing her to moan loudly and shudder in his arms.

"NAAAATSUUUUUU!" Lucy wailed at the top her lungs, her eyes as wide and round as dinner plates. She came like a fountain.

And Cana couldn't help herself. She squealed in delight, creaming her own panties at the adorably obscene expression on the blonde's pretty, blushing face.

"Lucy...❤" she moaned.

Natsu's ears perked up. He turned his head to the patch of forest through which the narrow trail led.

His eyes met those of Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Cana. An almost predatory light glinted in his dark pools.

Then he grinned.

"Hey, guys!" he called out. "Do you wanna join in too?"

The girls blushed furiously at his bluntness.

At least half of them wanted dearly to say _yes_. And even the other half would not have been averse to a good, lengthy session with the dragon slayer.

But they still weren't sure how to answer.

Juvia was more forceful, however.

"Spies?!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide and catlike. She immediately halted her self-pleasuring to glance warily out into the forest. "No! Juvia-chan will not allow it. If you are not here to surrender yourselves to Natsu-sama and his Juvia, then you will be severely punished..." she declared firmly.

Her body distended briefly, and a multitude of long, thick, curling tendrils of water erupted from the buxom bluenette's naked back.

"...by this Juvia's _Tentacle Raid._" she finished dramatically, the fluid appendages writhing and coiling ominously behind her.

The four voyeurs gulped. Cana and Lisanna briefly contemplated their respective odds of escape. Erza and Mirajane momentarily pondered if they would be in the right to launch a counterattack.

Ironically, these musings distracted the girls just long enough for Juvia to strike. And as the tendrils of water wrapped around their waists, ankles, and wrists, it was Lisanna who voiced the one thought that was going through all of their minds in that moment.

"Um..." the girl murmured, pale and shivering as she eyed the numerous, enormous tentacles of water which poised all about her and the others. "...She did say _raid_, right...?"

Juvia smirked the tiniest bit.

And Cana, Erza, Mirajane and Lisanna's subsequent cries echoed for miles throughout the forest.

* * *

A/N: Well, that last part came sorta out of left field. Originally it ended with just Natsu asking the girls if they wanted to join in, too, but apparently my perverted brain decided that Juvia hadn't gotten enough focus in this chapter.

Hence, _Tentacle Raid_.

I am the worst sort of person. XD

**Updated: **3-17-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	9. Threesome Plus Four

**Boil**

A _Fairy Tail_ smutlet

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_imagine the tentacle rape for yourselves~ ;P_)

* * *

Natsu watched with great interest as Juvia set down the naked, ruddy, sopping wet forms of Erza, Mirajane, Cana and Lisanna down on the ground. The four were moaning weakly, their clothes lying in tatters around their poor, abused bodies.

They did not seem overtly displeased at their circumstances, however.

"There," said Juvia haughtily, clapping her hands as if to brush them clean of dirt. "The interlopers have been dealt with, Natsu-sama. your faithful Juvia-chan has punished them for attempting to spy on you."

She looked over her shoulder at Natsu, consciously puffing out her chest and arching her back, jutting her amply jiggling posterior out a tad. Her cheeks were faintly pink, and she was smiling warmly, adoringly at the dragon slayer. She saw the blonde, buxom Lucy abashedly disengage herself from Natsu at last, the stellar spirit mage blushing furiously at the obscene _squelching_ sound made by her distended womanhood as she yanked it off of the salmon-haired wizard's remarkably addictive dick.

Natsu grinned, ogling the four fairy beauties with absolutely zero sense of shame. Lisanna's cheeks grew adorably flush at the feeling of her longtime crush's gaze on her naked, raided form. Weakly, the Take Over user moved her hands to cover her bust and loins, averting her gaze bashfully from Natsu's. The other three showed little response, in contrast.

Lucy sweatdropped a little, looking down at Lisanna, Erza, Cana, and Mirajane.

"Ahh..." she said slowly, recalling most vividly how the water witch had _punished_ the quartet for their snooping and peeping. "Don't you think that was a little much, though? They _are_ our fellow guildmates."

Natsu laughed.

"Not right now, though!" he said, seeming wholly unconcerned with these recent events. He thrust his hands onto his hips, a presently flaccid mass dangling an _emasculatingly_ long way down between his legs. "Since Master Makarov kicked me and Juvia out."

"Juvia needs only _one_ kind of mate," cooed the bluenette huskily, batting her eyelashes longingly at Natsu. She cupped her hands together by her face, smiling dreamily at her beloved, and she wiggled her hips with an excited squeal. "And Natsu-sama is the only one Juvia will accept for that position!" she gushed, blushing and giggling almost like an infatuated schoolgirl.

"Though it seems like you're happy enough to have me in _any_ position," said Natsu bluntly, without a touch of delicacy. Juvia's tittering redoubled at this, and her blush went nigh fluorescent.

Lucy also felt her cheeks heat up at this suggestive remark, and she rubbed her full thighs anxiously together, feeling all too delightfully aware of her present circumstances. Her nipples peaked, the skin on the back of her neck rising up in goosebumps. A weak moan slipped from her mouth, the blonde glancing shamefacedly between Natsu's hard, angular, muscular body and the soft, curvaceous, voluptuous forms of Cana, Erza, Mirajane and Lisanna.

"Are you guys alright?" she ventured to ask, feeling shamefully aroused at the sight of their naked bodies, their skin glistening generously with multitudinous gems and beads of glimmering clear water. "Those tentacles were awfully big..."

Cana mewled huskily, casting her eyes over Lucy's naked frame. A lustful light twinkled in her mischievous orbs, and the buxom lush licked her lips.

"I am _now_," she said with a rakish wink, moving to try and sit up on the grass. The movement caused her to shiver, though, and let out a throaty groan. Her slit wept with a mixture of Juvia's water and Cana's own nectar, distended and rosy from her body's rather _vigorous_ encounter with the rain woman's tentacles.

Lucy blushed, averting her eyes quickly from Cana's pussy. She crossed her legs little tighter as she felt the fires rekindle in her belly.

Erza stirred next, smiling blearily at Natsu, who was presently being cheerfully molested by a most affectionate Juvia.

"They look so happy," she murmured softly, blushing faintly.

Lucy glanced sidelong at the fire/water pair. Her gaze was briefly transfixed by the sight of Juvia's slender, deft fingers working eagerly up and down Natsu's shaft, which was rising and stiffening once more. A weak, sultry moan escaped the blonde's lips, and she felt something else escape another pair of lips much further south.

She felt a tingling in her tummy, and warm glow that spread throughout her whole body.

"They do," Lucy said quietly, pensively. "Don't they?"

Lisanna pouted, blushing and weakly squirming in the dirt, unable to tear her gaze from Juvia's round, rippling rump or Natsu's huge, throbbing erection.

"I'm jealous," she murmured softly.

Mirajane smiled at her little sister, scooting over to give the slenderer lass a decidedly handsy hug. Her fingers traced the contours of Lisanna's slim frame, cupping her breasts, stroking her thighs, causing the snowy-haired lass to shudder in shameful delight.

"They're such a cute couple," purred the elder of the two sisters, smiling sweetly at Lisanna. "But you want to make it more that just a couple, or even a threesome, don't you? Lisanna~" She giggled, squeezing her baby sister's head into her generous bosom.

Cana leered appreciatively at the sight, and Lucy couldn't help but get a little giddy, too, seeing this. Erza smiled softly, the sound of Juvia whispering sweet nothings to Natsu as the dragon slayer grunted and groaned in wordless ecstasy beneath the bluenette's surprising skillful ministrations filling the clearing where Natsu's house had once stood.

"I'll be happy to join my cute little sister, whatever she does," cooed Cana suggestively, scooting herself up to the blonde's feet on a sore, abused ass. She wrapped her arms around Lucy's long, shapely legs, shamelessly nuzzling her face uncomfortably comfortably close to the stellar spirit mage's hot, puffy womanhood.

"I suppose it could be good exercise," added Erza, licking her lips a little as she traced catlike eyes over Natsu and Juvia's bodies. She stood up, pushing herself up to her feet with an unusually lustful gleam in her dark, piercing orbs.

Mirajane nodded agreeably, giggling cutely. Lisanna's face reddened, and she did not voice any objections.

Juvia, still eagerly stroking Natsu off, smiled. She stuck her generous, doughy posterior a good deal further out, bending low to plant a lusty kiss on the dragon slayer's tip. Her lips bubbled immediately, steam rising in mighty gouts from her body as Natsu came like molten fire all over her face.

The rain woman moaned lewdly as her face briefly distorted, simultaneously boiling away and reforming itself under the touch of Natsu's hot semen for a few minutes, before finally settling down once his seed had sufficiently cooled against her skin.

Rosy cheeks painted a heavy, shameful white, Juvia turned her head to smile at the five young women behind her. There was a lusty twinkle in her eyes, bespeaking sensual mischief.

"Then you shall become a harem for Natsu-sama and Juvia-chan?" she said to the girls. "You'll join Lucy in becoming Juvia-chan and Natsu-sama's bitches?"

Lucy blushed furiously at Juvia's way of putting it, but she could not bring herself to dispute this assertion, however humiliating it was. Maybe part of her felt something of a thrill at the thought.

Erza smiled.

"I don't know about _bitches_..." said the willful redhead softly.

"...but playing around in a harem could be fun~" chirped Mirajane, ever-cheerful.

Cana giggled.

"If Lucy-chan wants it, I'd be glad to become _her_ bitch❤" she said with a lusty wink, licking her lips suggestively.

The blonde blushed even deeper yet at this. A bit of blood trickled down from her nostrils.

Lisanna whimpered cutely, the last to give an answer.

"M-maybe not for Juvia..." she murmured bashfully. "...b...but... I wouldn't mind being something like that... at least, not if it's for _Natsu_..."

Lisanna blushed like a tomato, then, squeaking girlishly and covering her face.

Natsu beamed, laughing cheerfully.

"Awesome!" he said. "I don't really get what's going on, but a harem sounds cool!" He guffawed, and gave Juvia a playful smack on the rump.

The water witch yelped, coming a little at his touch.

"Mmmmm! Natsu-sama❤" she moaned.

The dragon slayer beamed.

* * *

A/N: Natsu's a very simple, earnest, and _crude_ individual, which makes him somewhat interesting to write in this kind of thing. He's incredibly blunt and unrefined with basically no sense for social graces, and he probably _wouldn't _see anything wrong with this kind of conduct. Haha~

And Juvia is such a perfect harem mistress, ohoho. ;)

**Updated: **3-23-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	10. Dragon Penis

**Boil**

A _Fairy Tail_ smutlet

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_zzzzzzz_)

* * *

"Did you ear-taste about what Natsu and Juvia did to the guild building-where-we-do-stuff?" said Laki Olietta to Fairy Tail's resident amnesiac waitress, Kinana.

The slim young woman sweatdropped at Laki's... _creative_... turns of phrase.

"Um, do you mean the guild hall?" she murmured. "Yeah, I heard."

"It's crazy believe-nottable," Laki said, sipping at her mug of sasparilla. "That those two would be slipping each other the meat."

Kinana blushed, pinkening cheeks contrasting with her soft, purple locks. "They _are_ a pretty unlikely couple, aren't they?" she mused.

Laki nodded, the motion setting her modest bosom to jiggle the tiniest bit. Her milky cleavage was delightfully rippling, a generous fraction of the soft and pliable womanflesh perfectly visible through her low-cut blouse.

"I hear they got suspended from the guild, too," chimed in Evergreen of the Raijin Tribe, passing by that table with a tray in her hands. "Master Makarov was positively livid this morning." The buxom, stylish woman gave Laki and Kinana a wink. "Apparently that little Natsu is a _very_ capable lover."

Laki scowled at this. Kinana's blush deepened.

"Perverts are like the gunk you scrape off the bottom of your shoes after stepping in dog doodie," the former sniffed.

The latter, Kinana, sweatdropped.

"Ah? So you're saying they're basically dog poop?" she said a little nervously.

Laki nodded, but Evergreen laughed sultrily, her ample chest bouncing most immodestly in her own V-neck blouse with the mirthful spasms of her diaphragm.

"Hmm? I don't think there's anything perverted about it," she purred, her eyes gleaming as she glanced between Laki and Kinana. "Right? Ohoho, it's only natural for a young man and a young woman to desire such things, when alone together..."

She licked her lips, a faraway look in her eyes.

This time it was Laki's turn to sweatdrop.

"You are the biggest pervert of all..." she sighed.

"Natsu _is_ pretty handsome, though," said Kinana, blushing yet deeper.

"Oh, beyond any doubt," agreed Laki, expression brightening.

Evergreen smiled a touch dreamily.

"Not just any could pull off the perpetually bare-chested look so handily," she supplied with a wicked grin.

The three descended into gossip.

Wendy, seated a table away from them, blushed redder than a beet when she heard the things the three were saying.

* * *

Kagura Mikazuchi walked down the streets of Magnolia with a look of determination on her face. At her left walked the cute and curvaceous cat-lover Millianna, smiling so mischievously that her mouth looked like the number three. To Kagura's right was the buxom, lime-haired Arana. Just behind them was the petite, freckled ginger Beth.

"Wooow. What a pretty city!" said the impressionable young farm girl, Beth. "So this is where Fairy Tail comes from?"

The cat-eared Millianna nodded eagerly, beaming.

"Yup! This is where Erza lives!" she chirped.

"Ufufu... and Natsu too, right?" purred the playful Miss Webb, Arana. Her eyes twinkled at her three guildmates.

Millianna and Beth both blushed. Kagura smiled the tiniest fraction.

"Indeed, this is Magnolia, the home of Fairy Tail," said the beautiful and cool sword mistress. "And the home of Erza Scarlet."

The faintest of blushes tinged Kagura's cheeks.

"It's too bad Risley couldn't come with," said Beth after a moment's silence. "She would have loved it here."

Arana smirked. "She had a prior engagement with her boyfriend," she said. "I'm sure the two of them are having plenty of lovey-dovey fun all by themselves."

Millianna giggled.

"I'm _jealous_," she said. "Risley got herself such a handsome boyfriend after competing in the Grand Magic Games. She's so lucky!"

"We'll just have to find one for ourselves, if it bothers you so much," said Arana, shooting Millianna a wink.

Beth blinked.

"What, do you mean one for all four of us?" she said confusedly.

"I wouldn't mind sharing, if it's with you girls~"

"Eee! That's so _naughty!_"

Kagura smiled indulgently. Silently walking down the streets of Magnolia, she shook her head at the playful antics of her friends and teammates.

* * *

Back at the ruins of Natsu and Happy's shack, Juvia was seated cross-legged on a piece of rubble before her darling and master's five new concubines (for such she considered them to be).

The water mage had a serious expression on her face as she stared down the quintet of Erza, Lucy, Cana, Lisanna, and Mirajane, She was dressed in the scanty tatters of a maid outfit that had managed to survive the worst of the blast. The skirt was badly torn and shredded, such that it may as well have been only a couple of inches long for all it covered, and the blouse had fared little better.

Not that Juvia minded her own virtual nudity. Not when the girls in front of her were all _completely _nude, Juvia having personally confiscated their clothes as "_completely __unnecessary for whore slaves of Juvia-chan's Natsu-sama_".

One way or another, Lucy had been the only one with the sense to take offense at that remark. Though that was not to say she outright _denied_ it, or anything.

Natsu was wearing the ripped and blasted remains of a pair of shorts two sizes too small for the present him, and the completely unmarked scarf of dragon scales gifted to him by his adoptive father, Igneel. He was grinning at the six girls present without so much as a single care in the world.

Lucy, Cana, Erza, Mirajane, and Lisanna all listened attentively as Juvia cleared her throat, before speaking.

She said two simple words, words that caused Natsu to cheerfully laugh, and the five lovely listening ladies to face-fault in exasperation.

"Dragon Penis," was what Juvia said.

* * *

A/N: That's probably even funnier WITHOUT context. XD

I'm pretty sleepy while writing this, and I've got a brand new 360 with Halo 4 and Crunchyroll. Today's my first non-monday day off from work in weeks, and I gave my room a nice cleaning. For the first time in ages, that TV on my dresser is actually seeing use.

This chapter didn't have much happen in it, but people have been really eager to see the harem expanded. Though there'll probably be a bit more in depth sexy-times with the four newest lovelies before Natsu's new guild _really_ starts to expand. ;P

**Updated: **3-29-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	11. April Fools

**Boil**

A _Fairy Tail_ smutlet

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_happy april fool's day! :P_)

* * *

"_Dragon Penis?!_" parroted Lucy disbelievingly, the first to recover from the five-woman face-fault. "What kind of suggestion is _that?_"

"A... very original one, I suppose..." mused Mirajane, the next to recover. She sweatdropped, smiling sheepishly. Her ample bosom jiggled delightfully as she shifted back into a sitting position, generous and perfectly shaped buttocks mashing with just the right degree of resistance beneath her. She crossed her legs in front of a neatly shaven, hairless slit.

"I kind of like it, personally," said Cana, playfully lustful eyes flicking between Lucy, Juvia, and Natsu. "Very apropos, considering what we're doing."

Lucy blushed beet red.

"Oh, _honestly!_" she groaned, scowling at the woman who considered herself the Heartfilia daughter's big sis. "It's obscene. Nobody would ever take us seriously with a name like that!"

"It fits into the theme, though," said Erza, dusting herself off in a manner every bit as elegant and businesslike as she would have been in full armor. "Doesn't it?"

Lisanna sweatdropped, her cheeks a cute cherry pink.

"Um, aside from the matter of the name," she said, "isn't there the more pressing matter of the fact that we're technically still _Fairy Tail_ mages?"

"We can make it a tributary guild, if it's that important to you," said Juvia dismissively. Her expression was dull when addressing Lisanna, but when she turned to look at Natsu it immediately brightened up. "Right, Natsu-sama~?"

The dragon slayer scratched the back of his neck, and he laughed.

"Sure!" he said. "As long I still get to fool around and go on missions, I don't really care!"

Mirajane giggled.

"But if we really are starting a new guild, then shouldn't we decide on an emblem?" she said, smiling indulgently.

Juvia grinned smugly. "Juvia-chan has already taken care of this!" she proudly announced. "For the wizard guild Dragon Penis, there is only one real choice!"

She held up a slip of paper. On it was a stylized illustration of two circles at one end of a long rod, a bit of flame crowning the other end.

Lucy stared at the illustration, her eyes hooded. "_What._"

Erza nodded, giving Juvia a thumbs up and an approving smile.

"Very good!" she said. "Simple and stylish, yet still relevant to the guild's name. A perfect ten!"

Cana sniggered, leering in the direction of the obvious model for this emblem.

"That's not the _only_ one," she purred, winking suggestively.

Lisanna's blush deepened, and she shyly looked away from the illustration. Mirajane clapped her hands, smiling sweetly at Juvia.

"Mm! That will be perfect!" she said, turning to look at her little sister. Her breasts bounced gratuitously, borderline excessively with the motion, as though some higher power was trying much too hard to make this continue to be sexy _and_ funny. "Right, Lisanna?"

The Devil Woman's little sis sweatdropped. "Um... I guess so, but... we'd probably be arrested on charges of public indecency if we tattooed _that_ onto our bodies... right?"

"Right!" said Lucy. "This is obscene! That kind of smut would never be accepted as a guild emblem!"

Juvia scoffed. "An obscene emblem for an obscene whore," she said, shooting Lucy a baleful glare. "Fitting, no?"

"_No!_" snapped the blonde. "It is NOT fitting!"

Natsu grinned at Lucy.

"Why not?" he asked her. "A smutty emblem for a smutty guild with a smutty name. It's perfect!" He threw his arms up in the air over his head. This movement caused certain bits of his anatomy to shift in a very particular way beneath those tight and tattered shorts that caused Lucy to get the faintest trickle of a nosebleed.

The blonde blushed deeply, and looked away from Natsu.

"O...okay..." she mumbled. "I... suppose I could accept that..."

Juvia beamed, and gave the blonde a congratulatory pat on her big, bare bottom.

"There, there," she said warmly. "That's a good slut❤"

"I'M NOT A SLUT, GODDAMMIT!" Lucy snapped, riled right back up by Juvia's words. "THAT WAS MY FIRST TIME!"

Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Cana giggled. Natsu chortled heartily.

Juvia smirked, crossing her arms over the skimpy tatters of a revealing-to-begin-with maid blouse. "Whatever you say, Cosplay Queen."

* * *

A/N: The April Fool's joke is that there is no April Fool's joke. :P

**Updated: **4-1-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	12. Puppy Love

**Boil**

A _Fairy Tail_ smutlet

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_cana is memetic molestor, and erza is apparently happy as S or M_)

* * *

"Luuuuucy! Don't you want to show me your new guild tattoo?"

"O...of course not. It's embarrassing!"

"Come ooon! Just a peek?"

"Kyaaa! No way!"

Lisanna Strauss sipped at a cup of tea with a scarlet blush on her face, seated naked in seiza style before the salvaged remnants of an old wooden table. Her thighs were squeezed tightly together, the presently bashful lass conscientiously covering her gender.

"My, my, but it's hard to believe we aren't still in Fairy Tail," said Mirajane warmly, sipping her own tea across from her little sister. "It's so lively."

The elder of the two Take-Over sisters beamed at Lisanna, giggling demurely.

"Dragon Penis feels just as homely as our old guild, doesn't it?" the devil witch mused.

Lisanna's blush deepened, and she set her teacup down on the table just hard enough to make some of it splash out.

"...I still feel like that is far too obscene of a name..." she mumbled under her breath. She squeezed her arms together over her modest bosom, wriggling her hips a tad anxiously.

In the background, Cana had tackled Lucy to the floor, where she was now burying her face in the blonde's cleavage. Lucy squirmed in futile resistance, her bountiful curves bouncing beautifully.

"It suits you so well, Lucy!" she cooed, tickling her buxom junior's ribs.

"Noooo...!" Lucy squealed. "Don't touch me there...!"

"Nonsense," said Mirajane, seeming completely oblivious to the scene of gratuitous girl-on-girl molestation going on right behind her sister's back. "It's a perfectly appropriate name. For this guild."

"That says some pretty embarrassing things about the guild, then..." mused Lisanna, casting her eyes a little shyly downward.

Mirajane giggled.

* * *

In the rear of the ruins of Natsu's shack, Juvia was leering coldly down at Erza. The redhead was bound up with tendrils of water, hogtied with her arms and legs behind her. Miss Scarlet was panting vigorously, and moaning, squirming most delightfully in her bonds.

Erza's full bosom was reddened and glistening with droplets of clear water, ample breasts heaving with the rise and fall of every breath. Her eyes were almost defiantly mirthful, her generously curved frame rippling with every kiss of Juvia's aqueous scourge. The bluenette whipped Erza, testing the young woman's endurance with hardcore water bondage.

Natsu had gone out back to train, and Juvia had taken this opportunity to test the loyalty and devotion of her new 'guildmates'.

"Who do you love?" Juvia said sternly, once again whipping Erza's sorely abused breasts with an almost casual flick of her wrist. Pert and supple flesh rolled outward from the point of contact, the redhead arching her back in euphoric agony. "Who is your one and only master?"

Erza was moaning, panting deeply from exhaustion. It was difficult to tell how much of the moisture glistening on her skin was from sweat, and how much was from the rain woman's whips.

"Natsu is!" the redhead wailed unhesitatingly, seeming unusually eager to say as much. "Natsu is my love and master!"

Juvia scowled, and whipped Erza again. The kiss of the liquid scourge against the warrior witch's lovely mounds was sharp enough to make even the normally invulnerable Erza let out the slightest of pained squeals.

"You disrespectful sow!" the rain woman said, her cheeks erubescent, her eyes wide and catlike. "Do not presume to address Natsu-sama so familiarly! Even Juvia-chan must call him 'Natsu-sama'!"

"That's your own choice," replied Erza, not missing a bit. She smiled mischievously at Juvia. "But if you want to punish me for just that much, then go ahead and punish me."

"Yooouuuu!" Juvia ground her teeth, her pupils looking like swirls. She snapped her hand viciously back and forth, cracking the water whip violently across the cheerfully impudent Erza's body.

The redhead appeared to relish every stroke.

* * *

Happy was giddy with glee as he led a blushing, tsun-tsun Carla through the merchant district of Magnolia. His eyes were starry as he showed his date all the best fish vendors in the city.

"...and that one has the best dried mackerel, although I always get thirsty after eating that... ooh, but that one sells fresh salmon cheap... and that one is where you'll find the tastiest fatty tuna, but it's really expensive so Natsu says he can never afford it..."

Carla walked alongside Happy, blushing and holding his paw.

"Honestly, Wendy..." she murmured quietly under her breath. "I can't even begin to fathom why you set me up with this fish fanatic."

"...and the manager here is always giving me little anchovies to munch on, although you have to watch out for those tiny bones of theirs... and over there they give out free samples of the catch of the day..."

Carla sighed, listening to Happy babble on so excitedly.

"Well, I suppose he is charming," she mused in concession, "in his own simpleminded way."

She smiled the slightest bit.

* * *

A/N: The Exceed fluff is honestly just an excuse to get Happy out of the way, for now. Things would be kind of awkward if he was around during all the SMUT. Same for Carla, maybe.

...I like NaWe, okay? It's cute. :3

I am maybe definitely almost certainly a bit of a lolicon. Probably.

XD

(been playing lots o' Halo 4 and such, when not working, plus am tired a lot so less writing time than usual for a bit, probably)

**Updated: **4-6-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	13. Unsinkable Skinship

**Boil**

A _Fairy Tail_ smutlet

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_skinship is something something... YURI SMUT YAY_)

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia moaned deeply, huskily. She writhed and squirmed, naked as the day she was born, beneath the tanned and curvaceous form of Cana Alberone. Her cheeks were ruddy, and sweat was glistening on her skin.

"Stop...! Please!" Lucy whined, her voice breathy and hitching. Her hips bucked unconsciously, nether lips slick and burning in agonizing arousal. Her generous, doughy posterior smacked noisily against the floor with the motion of her pelvis, amply twerkable cheeks pancaking obscenely on the hard ground.

Ripples ran through Lucy's soft and curvaceous figure as Cana molested her, planting ravenous kisses on the blonde's breasts and pinching and twisting her stiff, puffy nipples. Goosebumps danced across smooth, creamy skin, leaping up with an electric buzz wherever Cana touched her.

"Too cute..." the lustful lush moaned, glorying in all the subtle dips and rises of the buxom Lucy's most womanly figure. "Too fucking cute... my little Lucy is just _too fucking cute!_"

"Cana!" Lucy squealed, arching her back. She felt the woman biting down on one of her nipples, and the sharp pain/pleasure/OHGODWHATISTHISFEELING that subsequently shot through her body was very nearly enough to make her come right away. "Cana! Cana! Please... noooo!"

Lucy's full, ample bosom bounced and rolled magnificently beneath Cana's mischievous fingers. The soft, pliable tissue of her breasts squished and molded perfectly to the shape of her assailant's hands. Cana eagerly, skillfully groped Lucy, marveling at the sheer volume of the younger woman's incredible tits.

The brunette's own breasts jiggled and jounced lewdly with the frenzied, lustful movements of her body. They dangled perkily from her chest, looking wonderfully squeezable and soft. Cana frenched Lucy hungrily, sucking on the blonde's tongue like it was a whiskey-flavored lollipop.

"Lucy is too cuuuuuute!" cooed Cana, her eyes gleaming wickedly as they eagerly drank up her busty junior's nakedness. "I can't help wanting to rape her when she has such a perfectly molestable body~!"

She gave the lass a smack on the hips. The shockwaves that rippled through Lucy's voluptuous figure were enough to push her over the edge.

"AHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed, coming all at once. "CAAAANNNAAAAAAA!"

The perverted drunk giggled. Leering down at Lucy's poor little pussy, she moved one of her hands to slip a single finger inside.

"Uwaaah, so horny~" she tittered huskily. "Is my adorable little sister really this much of a slut~?"

Lucy yelped, squealing shamefacedly.

"It's your fault, Cana...!" she whined, panting heavily. "You're the one doing all of this to me...!"

"I can't help myself!" Cana gushed, cheerily giving Lucy's chest a playful slap. A bright red mark shaped like Miss Alberone's hand blossomed across the lovely, round swell of Lucy's large, creamy white left breast. "Not with you flaunting that obscenely sexy body of yours. You were asking for it, dressing up like that!"

Lucy's cheeks turned a violent scarlet.

"Juvia took away our clothes!" she protested. "I can't help that!"

Cana grinned, and smashed her lips hard against Lucy's.

"Don't care," she mumbled, nibbling hungrily on the blonde's sweet, full lips. "Wanna fuck you❤"

"CAAAANNNAAAAAA!" Lucy squealed, and her eyes went wide as dinner plates. She completely lost it, feeling Cana curl her fingers up into a fist. Her blossom gushed, a deluge of Miss Heartfilia's womanly nectar thoroughly dousing Cana's knuckles.

"Luuuucy~" purred Cana, licking her lips and copping a prolonged feel off of the blonde's generous, supple buttocks. She planted playful kisses along Lucy's collarbone, tickling and tasting the lass's big, delectable bosom with her tongue. "So cuuuuute!"

The brunette planted a loud, wet kiss on the tip of Lucy's new guild tattoo, located in the same place as the old one. Cana trailed her tongue lewdly over the stylized pictorial representation of their guild master's most enticing trait, moaning loudly and eagerly feeling herself up. Lucy felt a shiver of indescribable ecstasy run through her body.

Lisanna blushed, watching all of this go down.

"Really, now..." she murmured. "That Cana..."

Mirajane giggled.

"She does not tire easily, I will give her that," she remarked cheerfully.

Lisanna sighed.

"That isn't _quite_ the point I was trying to make..."

* * *

"Um, I thought you said this was the Fairy Tail guild hall?"

The petite, freckle-faced Beth glanced perplexedly sidelong at the Mermaid Heel ace, Kagura. They were standing before a tumbling, blasted structure in a state of obvious disrepair. Arana and Millianna were there too, though they were busy talking to one of the locals.

"I thought it _was_," said Kagura, equally as perplexed as her guildmate. She was frowning, her brow furrowed. The swordswoman crossed her arms under a generous bust, deep in thought. She glanced at the surrounding real estate, and nodded slowly to herself. "It matches up..." she murmured, more loudly saying, "Yes, I'm sure of it. This is the right address."

Beth scowled, screwing her face into a cutely pensive expression.

"Maybe there was an accident?" Beth proposed.

"Maybe..." Kagura said.

Her frown did not let up though. Somewhat plaintively, Kagura shot a questioning look towards Arana and Millianna. The two were now walking back over to them, leaving behind a faintly giddy townsperson.

"Well, _that_ was interesting..." said Arana, humming thoughtfully.

Millianna giggled, a playfully rosy flush in her cheeks.

"I'll say!" she gushed. "Who'd have thought Erza would agree to something like _that?_"

Beth cocked her head to one side, a perplexed look on her face.

"_That?_" she said. "What's that?"

"That is _that_," said Arana, her eyes twinkling. She covered her lips and chuckled huskily.

"And _this_, too!" said Millianna, gesturing excitedly. Neither Kagura nor Beth could make any sense of her giddy pantomiming.

"That... is this?" said Beth, her head seeming to spin. A soft whine escaped her lips, and she clapped her hands hopelessly to the side of her head. "Uwaah, I don't get any of what y'all are sayin'!"

"Neither do I," added Kagura. "Could you try to make more sense?"

Arana gave Kagura a vulpine grin.

"Ohh? Could it be that the brilliant and beautiful Kagura doesn't know what _that_ is?" Her eyes gleamed wickedly. "Why, it's just what happens when a woman loves a man, and a man loves many other women besides, but the first woman doesn't mind and instead decides to amass a harem for the man. Whom she loves."

A beat.

Kagura stared at Arana, trying to parse what the woman had just said.

"...eh?" she said.

Another moment passed.

It finally sank in.

Kagura's face turned a color which bore a striking similarity to a certain sword mistress's hair. Likewise, Beth's jaw dropped.

"Wait, you meant _THAT?!_"

* * *

A/N: I think I just wanted to do a more detailed Cana-molesting-Lucy scene, honestly. The second part is just to progress the "plot" the tiniest bit further.

I wonder what Natsu, Juvia, and Erza are doing~? ;3

**Updated: **4-12-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	14. Vanquished Knight

**Boil**

A _Fairy Tail_ smutlet

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_short but sexy, or at least i think so :P_)

* * *

Erza Scarlet moaned deeply, huskily. Her wrists were bound in a sphere of water behind her head. She was on her knees, stark naked of course, and blushing sublimely.

Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut against an onslaught of both pleasure and pain. Her hips rocked back and forth, firm yet ample buttocks rolling and smacking noisily against a solid washboard abdomen. Her skin leaped up with goosebumps, shivering exquisitely at every slightest touch of his body against hers.

"Naaatsuuuu..." she groaned, feeling the dragon slayer's hot and thick manhood inside of her. "Naaaatsuuuuu...❤"

The expression on the proud witch's face was abnormally shameful, a look of obscenely deep pleasure. Natsu Dragneel's warm, calloused hands cupped her shapely and generous breasts, coarsely kneading and squeezing them. The fire mage had little concept of delicacy around women, literal or metaphorical, and he was far from the gentlest of lovers.

He was not, however, inattentive to his partner's needs. Perhaps it was not something he thought of consciously, but Natsu seemed to have a remarkably intimate knowledge of even the most obscure erogenous zones. The inside of her knee, the underside of her biceps, the crook of her neck. Even apart from the more obvious ones, Natsu managed to effortlessly nail every one of Erza's weak points.

Most likely without even thinking about it.

It was very tempting for Erza to start calling him Natsu-sama just out of how wonderful he was making her feel.

"Yesss," cooed Juvia in a husky, condescending voice from behind Erza. "Submit that lewd, slutty body of yours to Natsu-sama~ Accept Natsu-sama's every slightest whim as infallible dogma~ Sacrifice your purity upon the altar of his most glorious sex~❤"

Natsu grunted something incoherent, totally into it as he plowed Erza's hot and juicy womanhood. He plunged his cock back and forth with a frightening fervor, loudly and rapidly smacking their hips together. Her walls were clenched tightly down upon his pulsing, burning shaft, drawing him ever deeper inside of her.

"Natsu..." Erza moaned, shuddering in utter ecstasy as the fiery pink-haired stud made hot dragon love to her. Her face was as red as her hair. "Natsu...❤"

Juvia purred, her dewy eyes twinkling wickedly at Erza's ruddy, curvaceous body. Her arms were draped lovingly over Natsu's shoulders, and she was pressing a wet, horny body lovingly against his firm, unyielding back. Her soft, creamy flesh bubbled and roiled, steaming generously wherever she and Natsu touched. It was a sensation like none other, for the devoted rain woman.

She rubbed her ample, juicy tits lewdly against Natsu's shoulderblades, feeling them bubble and boil on the dragon slayer's hot skin. It was exquisite, the sublime interplay of two opposing elements embodied in the extremity of her and Natsu's love.

Adoringly, Juvia kissed the crook of her beloved's neck, trailing continuously evaporating and regenerating fingertips up and down his deceptively muscular chest.

"Natsu-sama is the greatest❤" Juvia mewled delightfully, wriggling her voluptuous, steaming form enthusiastically against his back.

Erza let out a gasp, then a shout.

"OHHHH!" the redhead cried, her curves quaking mightily. She came, juices gushing out unto Natsu's pelvis. A moment later she went limp, seemingly spent.

She purred, mewling affectionately as Natsu continued to fondle her breasts and thrust for a few more minutes more.

"Mmm... he really is..." Erza moaned, shivering in pure delight.

Juvia smirked, and hugged Natsu possessively. Steam continued to billow from her with the explosively violent interplay of the rain woman and dragon slayer's magic power.

"And Erza-chan is his bitch❤" she chirped.

Erza did not deny this, flush with the afterglow of orgasm.

Natsu laughed pleasantly and continued to fuck her.

* * *

A/N: Like an old man with a bad knee, apparently my wrist can now predict snow.

I'd honestly much prefer it to not have such precognitive abilities.

**Updated: **4-16-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


End file.
